Unusual trip
by marsrich950
Summary: Natsu has a pen pal from the DWMA, let's see what happens when they meet in person
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day in the city of Magnolia… or at least usual for the celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartfellia.

Natsu was in Lucy's bed for what Lucy swore _"was the thousandth time!"_ … Lucy never understood dragon slayers such as Natsu; He was the adoptive son of the fire dragon Igneel, you would think he'd be a tough guy, but he was kind, soft spoken, had a slight temper, and was childish; not a tough guy… Lucy was always flabbergasted on why Natsu would sneak into her apartment, just to sleep in her bed. Natsu, of all people, the least sneaky person in Fairy tail, was able to sneak in her home undetected, especially since whenever Natsu enters the guild hall, he smashes the door open instead of pushing it open.

Lucy tried to push Natsu out of her bed "Come on Natsu get off my bed!" Lucy yelled while trying to push Natsu off "Five more minutes." Natsu said childishly **'KICK!'** Natsu went flying off of Lucy's bed "OW! What was that for Lucy!?" the dragon slayer yelped "FOR NOT GETTING OUT OF MY BED!" Lucy yelled angrily "Well you didn't have to send me flying half way across your room!" Natsu angrily retorted at the celestial mage "Well sorry for wanting to sleep in my bed alone!" Lucy countered "Could you guys please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." said Natsu's cat, Happy "SCREW IT I'M HEADING OFF TO THE GUILD HALL!" shouted a rather upset Lucy.

The guild hall was same as usual, Juvia was stalking Gray, Gray was stripping his clothes off (without him even being aware he was doing it), Erza was eating strawberry cheese cake (her favorite) Levy was reading her books, and Gajeel was eating was eating a bowl of scrap iron. In 10 minutes Lucy entered the guild hall "Hey Mira." Lucy greeted the white haired bar tender of the Fairy tail guild. "What's up Lucy?" Mira greeted Lucy with a smile on her face "Noting much." Lucy admitted "Alright, would like to have a drink?" asked Mira "No thanks Mira I'm fine." Lucy politely declined, all of a sudden a distinct sound of the guild doors being kicked open was made "GOOD MORNING EVERY BODY!" shouted Natsu, whom for some reason was sporting a more toothy grin than usual "Why are you grinning more than you usually do flame brain?" asked Gray "Because Ice stripper Fairy tail is having visitors!" Natsu answered with his usual attitude towards Gray "How did find this out Natsu?" asked Erza slightly curious on how the dragon slayer knows this, and everyone else didn't "Simple, my pen pal told me that he and his friends were going to visit." Natsu answered with his grin widening even more "Well what's your pen pals name?" asked Levy "My pen pals, name is Death the Kid."

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

"Death the kid?" the ice demon slayer questioned with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah that's his name, Death the kid, son of the Grim Reaper himself." Natsu further explained to gray, whom was at the moment, in nothing but his boxer shorts "Gray, your clothes." "OH CRAP!" the ice mage shouted as he made a mad dash to put his clothes back on, causing, literally everyone in the guild to sweat drop.

Suddenly the doors were pushed open, the person whom entered was a boy that was around Natsu's height (Natsu's height is that of the average 17 year old male), had pale skin, golden coloured eyes, and raven hair with three horizontal white lines coming across the right side of his hair that ended at the middle. The boy was wearing a black formal suit (with three vertical white streaks on each shoulder and three white streaks that did up the dinner jacket), black loafers, two skull rings (one on each medius aka: the middle finger), and a skull shaped brooch he wore around his collar. "Are you, by any chance Death the kid?" Natsu asked in order to confirm the identity of the visitor. "Yes I am Death the kid, and might I ask whom are you, you sickeningly asymmetrical piece of garbage." Kid said, focussing on Natsu's appearance, especially with the guild mark on his right arm.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." "Whoops, he ha, um… sorry about that." "What are you apologizing about? You said it yourself I'm a 'sickeningly asymmetrical piece of garbage' which is rather contradictory considering the fact that your hair is asymmetrical." Natsu viciously struck back, causing kid to go into the fetal position "You're right, I'm a pig, a cow, an asymmetrical fool, I don't deserve to live." _"I didn't mean to damage his self-esteem this badly."_ The dragon slayer thought, not realising how bad that verbal come back would hurt Kid's ego.

"Hey that's a verbal low blow, not cool man." Another boy said. This one had white hair, demonic red eyes, and sharp teeth. "And you are?" "The name's Soul, Soul Eater. And you?" "Natsu Dra…" "YAHOO YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" shouted a rather annoying Black*Star, with one foot in Erza's cake, earning Black*Star a one way trip across the guild hall "BLACK*STAR!" yelled a concerned Tsubaki "Seriously, you guys can't wait 10 minutes before you cause any chaos!?" an angered Maka asked.

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**With Maka**

Maka was chatting with Liz, Patty, and Crona. "Whoa! That's a big building!" giggled Patty (the youngest of the Thompson twins) "I know Patty, it is a big building." "Yeah, the Fairy-tail guild is one of the biggest guilds, from its battle with lullaby, the misadventures in Eidolas, the all-out war with the Phantom lord guild, their victory at the grand magic games, and Fairy-tail member Natsu Dragneel's battle with the dark wizard Zeref." I can't handle all this information." whined Maka's best friend, Crona whom was finally through with her mother's B.S. "Stop your whining loser." said Crona's weapon named Ragnarok " **MAKA CHOP!** " "YEEEOUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Ragnarok "For bullying Crona." The scythe technician replied. Suddenly there was a crashing sound followed by Tsubaki yelling Black*Star's name "We should probably head off to the guild hall now." Liz (the oldest Thompson twin) suggested.

 **At the guild hall**

"You couldn't have waited 10 minutes before caused any chaos!?" Maka shouted. "Hey Maka." "Hey love." ( **A.N. in this story Soul and Maka have gotten together** )

 **Sometime later**

"Hey Maka?" "Yes soul?" "Do you think some time we should go on a date here, you know; you and I at fancy restraint here, having lunch, or dinner here?" this caused Maka to giggle because of how lovey dovey Soul has become ever since they started dating.

 **Sometime later**

"So what does DWMA stand for?" "DWMA is short for the _'Death weapon and meister academy'_ it was created by my father thousands of years ago in order to prevent insanity from complete control all life." Kid explains while trying to straighten a painting of Mavis Vermillion, causing Liz to yell at Kid for his OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder).

 **Sometime later (are you getting sick of it yet?)**

"So, Natsu tell me about your life's story." "Alright, at a young age I was adopted by the fire dragon Igneel. During the time Igneel raised me I was taught how to use fire dragon slayer magic." That response caused Black*Star to look at Natsu with the widest eyes everyone ever saw him make ( **A.N. Please understand that I mean in a shocked term, not because he's Asian** ) "Remind me not to piss you off." Meanwhile with Crona, she was looking around trying to cope with her current location "Hello there young one, I am Makarov Dreyar, the master of this guild, might I ask what your name is." "M-my n-name is C-Cr-Crona, I-I can't handle this environment." The nervous Demon swordsman (or swordswoman) said "Don't worry we've all been through that phase before." Levy said in a reassuring tone to Crona.

 **With Lord Death (Shinigami Sama)**

"Oh, I'm so proud that my little Kiddo is making friends outside his comfort zone." Lord Death said as he watched Kid and his interactions with people in the land of Fiore.

 **Back at the Guild hall**

"So what's this for?" Maka asked pointing at the jobs board. "Oh, that is the job board; it has all sorts of jobs, ranging from spell translation to Monster slaying." "D-did she just say monsters?" "Relax Liz, it's just one of many jobs the board has." Levy said.

 **Meanwhile**

Natsu, Kid, and Happy were at a table having some food. "So Natsu, how long have you been in Fairy-tail?" "Umm, I don't really know how long I've been in Fairy-tail, but I know I've been in the guild for years, and since when does it matter how many years I've been in the guild, but rather how much are those years' worth. Here Kid, want an apple?" Natsu said after finishing the last mouth full of his meal.

 **Hours later**

"Oooh, sis look at that!" "What is it Pa… holy crap that cat's flying!" Liz yelped in shock, noticing that Natsu's Exceed, Happy was flying. "Yup, that's Exceeds for ya." "Huh?" Liz said confused about what the mysterious figure said. "Who are you?" "Oh me… my name is Gajeel Redfox, and who are you, blondie?" "I'm Liz, and this is my twin sister Patty," "That air head's your sister!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all of a sudden, Liz turned into her gun form and was pointed at Gajeel "Who are you calling an air head, Deadman!?" patty said with her most terrifying voice ever.

"I guess bolt face bit off more than he can chew, eh Maka?" "Yeah," "You think we should help him?" "Not really," "Yeah, you're right. He probably had it coming."

 **Chapter end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**At Natsu's home**

"So this is where you'll be staying for the time being." Natsu said with a cheerful grin on his face; unfortunately Kid thought otherwise _"He expects me to spend time in this revolting, disorganized, and asymmetrical pig sty!"_ "What's that look about Kid?" the Dragon slayer asked with hint of concern in his voice "You're house is an unacceptable, it's an asymmetrical garbage heap!" that really pissed Natsu off "What did you just say about my home!" "You heard what I said didn't you? I said that it's 'an unacceptable garbage heap!' Was that clear, or do I have to…" **CRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUNCH** , out of nowhere Natsu punched Kid's jaw so hard it was temporarily dislocated. " **(CRACK)** well then in that case, LET ME RETURN THE FAVOR!" the grim reaper retaliated both verbally followed by round house kick to the back of Natsu's neck; in response Natsu's knee collided with Kid's nose, causing it to fracture with blood somehow spilling in a symmetrical course, but mere seconds from that attack kid made it even by breaking Natsu's nose, drop a double elbow on the dragon slayer's sternum and judo throw him across the room so hard that when Natsu's body hit the wall, he made a hole and landed in the kitchen, unfortunately for Natsu and Kid; Erza witnessed the fight **"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU TWO DOING!"** the armored mage said in a demonic sounding voice that caused both the grim reaper and the etherious ( **A.N.** Natsu is an etherious, in other words a demon, don't believe me? Read the wiki) gulp as if it was there last moments on God's green Earth-land.

 **Meanwhile with Lucy and Liz**

The two women were on their way from shopping, during the walk Lucy asked a rather surprising question "So what's with you and Kid, are you like a couple or something?" this at first caught Liz off guard but she only smirked with a slight blush on her face "(sighs) Yeah, Kid and I are dating. If you're wondering how long he and I have been dating for at least a year, next week will be Kid's and I's two year anniversary." This made the celestial mage ask Liz 'the big one' "So what are you planning on for your anniversary?" the weapons answer was surprisingly simple "Oh that's easy, I'm getting him tickets to an AC/DC concert." Lucy replied buy saying "Really, concert tickets?" Liz simply nodded and told Lucy about the where she accidently embarrassed Kid by walking in on whom during that moment was only in black dress shorts running around the living room while playing _**"AC/DC's Back in Black"**_ on electric guitar he bought at a thrift shop. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HE WAS DOING WHAT?! HAHAHAHAHAHA" the blonde celestial asked while she was clenching her stomach from laughing so hard.

 **Back with Natsu and Kid**

The two boys were lying on ground after the utter ass whooping they received from Erza "Oh my god that hurt." The salmon colour haired boy wheezed "Yeah, but at least I have a healing factor." Kid said causing Natsu to give him dirty looks "What? Can't the child of a deity have a healing factor?" that response lead to Natsu sighing in defeat "What the hell is a healing factor any ways?" the Salamander asked "A healing factor is when your body always heals faster, strengthens your immune system, and over all a general pain to kill or defeat." The Shinigami explained while slowly getting up from the ground and painfully assisting Natsu up from the ground.

 **Chapter End**.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everybody! Been a while, hasn't it? Anyways I just wanted to pop this up as a reminder, that hey I'm not dead. Any ways I wasn't updating because of exams, and the fact that I'm helping my girlfriend with her story, if you want to read it, it's on her Facebook page, just go to Kida Grisdale, and you'll find it._**

 **With Crona**

The black blooded swordswoman was at the market place in an attempt to help with her social anxiety problems, and so far it was working. It also helped Crona, know that most of the shop keepers were rather kind towards her, everything was fine until Dark guild wizards appeared and started attacking people, what was even worse was that they were also pre keshin… what sucks for those poor bastards was that it was now Ragnarok's feeding time. Crona reluctantly charged in with Ragnarok in her hands, the first opponent punched, followed by a series kicks and Ice spells that hit her directly, but she shrugged it off as if it was nothing and said to the poor evil bastard "Did you know my blood is black?" and with that she decapitated him with Ragnarok, the now dead pre keshin's colleagues saw that, but instead of trembling in fear they charged at the black blooded warrior; a woman with an enchanted demonic sword swung vertically at Crona, but she blocked it and sliced the evil mage's arm off and impaled her. Then Crona was attacked by two gun based magic, they managed to get a couple shot in but with no desirable results for them, they were taken out by Crona's soul screech ultimately killing them. And finally their leader charged in with flaming fists, as a result he lost an arm and was slowly and painfully dismembered with Ragnarok, after that the Demon sword ate the souls of the attackers, and Crona walked away to check on everyone else.

 **Chapter End**

 ** _I apologize if it's a little short, but unfortunately I was kind of low on time, so either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for further news and chapters_**


	6. sorry for not updating

I apologize for not updating, but I Got hit by the Semi that is writers block. I'll try to update as soon as possible, plus I have a new Laptop that doesn't have word... sorry folks


	7. Guild hall blitz part 1

Crona made a mad dash towards the Fairy tail Guild hall, or at least as mad of a dash one makes in black tight fitting robes and with a bossy little creature like Ragnarok living in you. when she finally got there she noticed that there were pre Kishin in the Guild hall, and those Kishin are currently getting their asses handed to them by Black*star, Tsubaki and Gajeel; not wanting her friends to get hurt, Crona joined in the for of them were taking out Kishin left and right until suddenly one tried to attack them from above until it was bisected by Maka holding Soul in Scythe form ( **A.N. ballroom blitz would be fitting for the fight if your wanting music to go along with this story** ) another Kishin came in swinging at the Scythe Meister, but she blocked every attack before the attackers head was blown off by Kid with Liz and Patty in gun form "KID BEHIND YOU!" Maka shouted alerting Kid causing him to round house the Kishin in the jaw so hard that he dislocated it and shot it three times in the chest. A gunslinger dark mage kishin was about to shoot Kid in the head before being tackled down by Natsu, seven Kishin warriors were about attack Natsu but were close lined by Gajeel whom turnen his arm into a steel pillar, the seven Kishin were then sliced in two by Maka and Soul; twenty Kishin tried charging our heroes but were trapped in an Ice Wall that was suddenly made by Grey said Ice wall was blown up by Natsu using a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist punch, the blast also took out nineteen more Kishin with the wall's debris. A 50 foot tall iron dark mage Kishin tried attacking the group but he and twenty one other Kishin were Taken out by Crona's Soul Screech; one gun slinger Dark mage tried blast our heroes away but was sent flying by Erza, resulting in a rather dent to be made in the Guild hall's ballroom area (USUALLY USED FOR CELEBRATIONS). a man in the back said "EVERY ONE ATTACK!" and it turned into a Guild hall blitz.

 **End of part 1**


	8. Guild hall blitz part 2

The man in the back shouted "Everyone attack!" and it turned into a Guild hall blitz, several Fairy tail wizards joined in the fight, it was like lightning, everybody was fighting. there were several Kishin whom mindlessly charged in before getting chained up by the Celestial spirit Virgo, those chained Kishin were sent flying from a non lethal ax swing by the Celestial spirit Tarrus whom returned to the Celestial world, a charging Kishin was tripped from Lucy tangling her whip around it's leg "Nice thinkin' Luce," "Thanks Natsu, buts let's focus on taking on these guys first," "Right. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" several Vector arrows suddenly emerged, and struck the ground near the Wizards and Miesters, this caused the battle to stop at the appearance of a familiar enemy of the Meisters. The familiar sound of psychopathic laughter caused Maka's blood to run cold, she recognized that voice "Medusa, I thought I destroyed you?" the evil witch chuckled do you really think that I would admit defeat, you only destroyed half of my soul, but geuss what, IIIIIIIII'm baaaaaaack, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," the vile gorgon Witch cackled "Now if you don't mind I have a world to corrupt; Men, take care of them for me." the hordes of Kishin kept coming in.

The situation caused Natsu come up with a plan "Juvia, Flood the room, Lucy summon Aquarious, Gray when Aquarious starts a whirlpool freeze the water, Maka slice n' dice!" the plan commenced as such Juvia flooded the room, killing a several kishin, Lucy summoned Aquarious whom caused a whirlpool that drowned and killed more kishin, Gray froze the water killing several more through hypothermia and asphyxiation, the rest were destroyed by Maka's Soul resonance. the aftermath was a den of kishin souls; the group were all breathing heavily, they were battered and bruised but victotious.

 **Chapter end**


	9. aftermath

The Meisters and Wizards, were victorious for now but they were rather exhausted from the confrontation; Crona and Maka were not in the best of moods and who could blame them, the monster that hurt them and there friends was back again and possibly stronger than ever. Suddenly the DWMA students got an incoming call from Lord Death via mirrior, when the elder reaper appear it caused half of the Fairy Tail guild to nearly jump out of ther skin the only exception being Natsu as he kind of expected this "Hiya Kids whats going on?" Lord Death asked, this wasn't good how were they gonna break the news that Medusa's back from the dead for umpteenth freaking time "Well Father it apears the Witch Medusa Gorgon has returned from the dead yet again," the news both angered and surprised Lord Death causing his voice to raise and darken its tone " **WHAT!?** " the booming power behind the shouted caused everyone to get blown back "Listen Father, we're just as confused as you are but she said that after her confrontation with Maka, that only half of her soul was destroyed," this point caught Lord Death's attention could this be a result of a long forgotten Witch spell to even further cheat death that has been rediscovered recently? What ever it is it doesn't bode well for them...

 **Hours latter**

The gang looked like they seen better days, while they did manage to and off their attackers, they managed to get in a couple brutal and agonizing hits in; everyone was for the most part kept the complaining about how bad they hurt to a minimum, the exception being Black*Star whom was complaining till the cows come home, which warranted a Maka-chop or two. Natsu was furious and wanted to kill this Medusa, but he didn't know why, most wizards and/or witches like Medusa made Natsu wanna fight them or knock their teeth down their throat, his biggest guess for the reason being that he heard from Kid that she abused Crona; Medusa tortured her daughter both physically and psychologically, the neglect that good for nothing, slithering snake witch did to her daughter sickened him, he wanted to rip her limb by limb in the most cruelest, inhuman and agonizing way possible, he hated that wished death upon Medusa for it wasn't a fairy tail wizard thing to do, but that witch made his blood boil. Soul was tending to his girlfriend's wounds "You okay Maka," Soul's worry about her well being adored her; the fact that even if they both knew the risks, he still worried about her safety "Yeah soul, I'm alright," "I know I shouldn't be worrying bu-" before Soul could finish Maka planted her lips on soul's and the started to kiss passionately "HEY, GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" the response to the outburst was Maka flipping the dude off. Kid was with Natsu, discussing about what he should get Liz as a gift for their anniversary "I don't know what to get Liz for anniversary; do you have any ideas Natsu," this puzzled the fire dragon slayer, since he doesn't have a girlfriend, though he does have some romantic feelings towards Lucy "I'm not sure Kid, I never really had a girlfriend before, maybe some flowers," the idea of giving Liz flowers did come to Kid once or twice before, but it didn't seem like a good idea since his obsessive compulsive order would've caused him to accidentally destroy the flower arrangement while trying to make it look symmetrical "No that wouldn't work; chances are that I would accidentally destroy the flower arrangement while trying to make it look symmetrical, what other ideas do you have," Nastu suddenly had a eureka moment "Hey Kid what's Liz and your's favorite song," this question threw Kid off, _"Why would he ask me that?"_ the young death god thought "Um, I guess the song would it be either _'can I sit next to you'_ and _'high voltage'_ by AC/DC; why are asking me this," Natsu suddenly got a sly smirk on his face "You'll see, but first, I curious how good is your singing," that question confused Kid at first but then it hit him "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, I see were your going at, but we would need guitars and drums; by the way do you know how to play guitar?" Natsu answered all of Kid's questions, they everything set and they could now focus on bigger fish to fry, fish like Medusa.

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading the latest chapter; I'm sorry for the break between chapter 5 and guild hall blitz, I was focused on my story I'm currently writing on Wattpad; I hope guys understand, please feel free give me reviews... till the next chapter, I'll see you later**


	10. Scheming

**Medusa's hideout**

The mad Witch was preparing a way to take care of the pests in her life, these Fairy Tail wizards have proven to be a potential wrench to be thrown in the cogs of her grand scheme, this time it isn't using the fallen Shinigami Asura, but rather allying herself to a fellow villain from the realm of Remnant; her name was Salem, with there combined power there would be almost limitless test subjects to her sick and twisted experiments with the dark arts, even those pesky huntresses and huntsmen would tremble and succumb to the combining of worlds and the sickening, mind corrupting and madness inducing black blood. But that is for another time, for now she must find away of defeating the now combined forces of the Meisters and Fairy Tail wizards, she would have to attempt new strategies for the students of the DWMA about the tactics she usually employs to try to dispatch of obsticals.

 **At the Guild hall**

Black*star, Crona/Ragnarok, Kid, Liz, Maka, Patty, Soul and Tsubaki were gathered around a table with Team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia; on the table that the group gathered around had the whole of fiore. What the group was trying to do was trying to find where Medusa was though no one had a clue, well except for Natsu "Medusa must be hiding somewhere in or around the East forest," this inference baffled the others, because that's a large conclusion to jump to... until they remembered that Dragon slayers have a sense of smell that is stronger than most hunting animals, which means that the snake Witch must've come in contact with something native to the East forest and its sent worn off onto her. now that they know that, they can plan a search party to track Medusa down well at least until Natsu decided to rush off to the East forest; looks like they have no other option than to go in guns a blazing and surprise attack Medusa.

 **TBC**


End file.
